Uchiha daughter dream
by UchihaMikotoSama
Summary: What if Itachi and Sasuke have younger sister? This is story about her life and her fight to be respected by her clan and her father. Please review, I want to know what you're thinking about my story :-)
1. Chapter 1

-INARI POV-

Life in main house of Uchiha clan isn't life from fairy tail, like some of them think. With father who only talks of my older brothers, but my father favourite son is Itachi.

Lot of them would think that I hate my brothers, but I realy like Itachi and I don't realy like Sasuke.

Itachi was always trying to make Sasuke and me get on well with each other, but he fail.

I can tell Itachi every of my secrets and know that he'll listen to me carefully.

Today, when my mother and Sasuke are on mision and my father is away from Konoha because of his duty, I'll tell Itachi two secrets which for now must be hiden from everyone in my family.

„Itachi can you help me?", I asked.

„Of course, tell me what I can do for my sisther", he said with smile of big brother he always has .

„I want to talk with you and this is realy important", I said.

„What is that about?", he asked.

„First you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone", I said.

„You know I would never say any of your secrets to anybody", he said.

„You promise?", I looked at him because this secrets are realy important.

„I promise", he said.

„Let's go to forest of death, I want to train with you", I said and he took his equipment without a word and come with me.

I wanted to train in forest of death because it's place where I can show this to Itachi.

„I want we have sparing"

„Okay", he said.

„I want you to know that I'm training medical ninjutsu with ledy Tsunade for ten months now"

„Realy?", he was surprised.

„Yes, I didn't want our father know that because he is only for training genjutsu and ninjutsu", I explained to him.

„That's great, but you didn't have to hide that from me too",he said.

„I'm sorry"

„That must be realy hard training", he said.

„Yes, but ledy Tsunade said that I'm special and that I'm learning faster than Sakura"

„You were always special", he said with a big smile.

„Let's begin", I said.

„Ok", he said.

When we was sparing I asked: „You remember our promise?", and he said: „I'm starting to worry abou you".

Let's go on everything.

I activated my mangekyou sharingan.

„When?", was everything my brother can say.

„Three months ago, when one on my teammates died", I said.

„We need to stop this sparing", he said.

„Okay", I said.

„How much do you know about mangekyou sharingan?", he asked.

„I don't know much about it",I said.

Only what I know about this sharingan is that this sharingan is rarity.

„Why was you hidening this?", he asked.

„I don't know", I said: „Maybe because father was always saying to me to train hard and become like you, if I told him about this everything would change and I would become someone who everyone in clan would respect just becouse this eyes and about medical ninjutsu we wouldn't allow it"

„I will always be on your side", he said and hug me.

„Thank you for everything", I said and hug him back .

„Older brothers isn't here just to hate them, thay can help too".

He's successor of our clan,he have lot of privilege in our clan and he's favourite child of our father, but he was always here from Sasuke and me, and he was never full of himself and he always would be on our side and if that mean he have to oppose to our father he would to that.

„I can help you with your mangekyou sharingan if you want", he said.

„You know I'm not someone who like history", I said and in answer he was just smiling.

„Let's go home", he said.

„Okay, let's go", I said.

„You know I won't say anything to our family about this, but when will you tell them?"

„I'm still not sure about that", I said.


	2. Chapter 2

-INARI-

„Do you want I explain you something about mangekyou sharingan when we get home?", Itachi asked.

„I want", I said.

When we get home my brother started a leson about this sharingan.

Itachi wasn't tell me lot of stuff, just how someone awake mangekyou sharingan and he told me a story about Madara Uchiha.

„That's everything for now", he said.

„But I want to know more", I said.

„I will explain you everything gradually and I'll show you how to use your sharingan", he said with smile.

„Okay", I said and I rememberd when my brother was teaching me when I was seven.

He was the best sensei I ever had.

„Just try to not use it to much, mangekyou sharingan is using a lot of energy, but if someone use it to much that can be dangerous, you can become blind", he said with serious voice.

„Understood", I said.

„And now I want to hear everything about your training with lady Tsunade", he said and he poked my forehead.

„Well... lady Tsunade is very strict, but she is really good sensei", I said.

„I'm remembering when I have to take you to your physical with lady Tsunade you was 4, but you hated medical ninjas", he said and started to laugh.

„Itachi, stop", I said.

„Am I lying?", he said and he was still laughing.

„I don't remember", I said but I lyed.

„Come on, after your physical and your shot you didn't want to talk with me for two long days",he said.

„Okay, I was lying I'm remembering that", I said.

„You grow up so fast", he said and he poked my forehead again.

„And you become old", I started to laugh.

„Hey, I'm not old I'm just 21", he said with smile.

„Today I'm making dinner", he said.

„I want help you", I said.

„Today I'm making dinner on my own", he said.

„I'm okay with that", I said with smile.

Itachi started to make dinner and I started to think how to say to my parents about my training with lady Tsunade and mangekyou sharingan.

Soon Itachi called me in kitchen.

When we ate I said: „Tomorrow I'm making breakfast and lunch".

„I'll help with that", he said.

„I'll do it alone", I said with smile.

„Okay, but if you need any help I'll help you", he said.

„I need to see Shisui", said my brother.

„I'll go to see lady Tsunade, too", I said.

„Hey,Itachi", we heard Shisui voice in front of our house.

„I'm comming", Itachi said.

I went outside with my brother.

„Hi Inari ", said Shisui with smile.

„Hi", I said.

„Can I steal your brother to train with smile?", he asked with smile.

„Yes, you can", I said with smile.

„See you later", said two of them and left.

„See you", I said just before they left.

Then I went to lady Tsunade, she was in Konoha hospital.

She was in her office.

„Come in", she said.

„You wanted to see me", I said.

„Yes, today you'll learn how to do paperwork", she said with big smile.

„Paperwork?", I asked.

I know she want me now to do her job.

„Yes, I'll watch you", she said and took her sake.

So I ended doing her paperwork and lady Tsunade was just drinking sake.

„Is this okay?", I asked when I was done with paperwork.

„Probably", she said.

„We're done for today, good job", she said and she didn't even look at paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3

**-INARI-**

Today I'll tell rest of the family for medical ninjutsu and mankekyou sharingan.

When we sit to have dinner I looked at Itachi and he smiled to me.

„Father, I have something to tell you", I said.

„That can wait", he said.

„No father, that can't wait", Itachi said.

„What is so important?", my father asked.

Everyone was watching in me, but Sasuke was unconcerned.

„I awakened my mangekyou sharingan", I said.

Sasuke strangled and looked at me.

„What?!", my father screamed.

„I awakened my mangekyou sharingan three month ago"

„Why I don't know anything about that?", he asked.

„I wanted to know more about this eyes", I lyed.

„From today you'll be on every meeting of Uchiha elders", my father said and his voice was full of pride.

At once I'm soo important to him.

„I'm training medical ninjutsu with lady Tsunade", I said.

„Why I don't know anything about this too?", he asked with angry voice.

„Because I think you would not allow that", I said.

My father left room.

„Fugaku?!", my mother followed him.

I wanted to go in my room but Itachi stoped me and said he'll talk with our father.

My eyes was full of tears, because now my father will probably stop me to train with lady Tsunade.

„Your eyes are full of tears, I didn't know someone with mangekyou sharingan can cry", Sasuke said with big smile.

And this is one of reasons why I hate him.

„Sasuke, stop now", Itachi said with angry voice.

„What is that now, brother, are you so jealous?", I asked with big smile.

„On you? You can't be serious", Sasuke said.

I wanted to be alone so much, but I can't be weak in front of him, he won't win this fight.

„Do you want we see who is here real Uchiha?", he asked.

„Are you so jealous because I needed only fourteen years to awaken mangekyou sharingan and you were needing sixteen?", I asked.

„Sasuke, Inari, stop now", Itachi said.

Sasuke left the room too.

„Don't worry I'm on your side, I'll oppose to our father if I have to", Itachi said with smile.

I hug him and I said: „Thank you for everything".

„You want to talk?", he asked me.

„No, I want to be alone, but thanks", I said.

I went to my room and I was thinking how to train with lady Tsunade without permission of my father.

I know that my mother and Itachi will be on my side, but I don't think my father will be on my side.

The next morning my father called me.

„I was expecting you to woke mangekyou sharingan", said my father.

And then we're starting with: „That was expected", with this phrase my brothers and I were growing up.

„But it's inadmissible from you to hide your training with lady Tsunade",

„I'm sorry, father", I said, but I wasn't sorry at all.

Because I was just poppet to Uchiha clan, they would start to control, I would end like most of womens in my clan, they would find me houseband, probably someone my father like and I would can just train to defend my clan and I would not can go on missions. This for sure isn't life I want for myself.

But mangekyou sharingan will change lot of things, because with this eyes I maybe would can beat my father.

„I want you to train your genjutsu", he said.

„I understant", I said: „But I want your permission to train with lady Tsunade".

„The most important is your genjutsu", he said.

„Tomorrow in midday I'll made my decision about that", he said.

I didn't understand why tomorrow in midday, but then he said: „You will fight with Sasuke, and then I'll see your genjutsu which is in your blood and I'll see if you can train medical ninjutsu, which you don't need at all"

„What?", I asked: „But what if I can't beat Sasuke?"

„You'll give up on your training with lady Tsunade and that's my decision", he said.

I left house and went to hokage office to find lady Tsunade.

Before I can knock I heard lady Tsunade: „You can come in"

„Lady Tsunade, Shizune", I said and I bow to my sensei.

„What happened?", lady Tsunade asked: „You don't look ready for your training"


	4. Chapter 4

**-INARI-**

I told them everything what happened to me.

„That won't be easy, but if you want to win you'll have to forget about that he is your brother and you'll have to use everything you have to win", lady Tsunade said.

Lady Tsunade know me better than I know myself. Whatsover I say about my mordant brother he's my brother after all.

„Let's go, today you'll have sparing with me and I'll use lot of my power, so get ready for that", she said.

„Lady Tsunade?!", Shizune looked at her.

„Shizune you'll stay here and give missions to teams", lady Tsunade said.

„And you'll can do that paperwork", she said and she pointed her finger at papers.

Shizune wanted to say something but lady Tsunade slam the door and she said: „Are you coming?".

I followed her.

„Lady Fifth, you have to be in your office, teams will come soon and they have to get their missions", one of ANBU said.

„Shizune will do that", she said and she didn't even look at ANBU.

„But you have to do that", ANBU said.

„Are you having any problem with what I do?", she said angrily and turned to look at ANBU .

„Of course I don't, I'm really sorry", ANBU said and bow to her.

If this ANBU continued to ask my sensei questions he would end in hospital but he was smart enough to stop.

„Let's go Inari", she said and I followed her without a word.

We ended out of Konoha at place I always train with lady Tsunade.

„I want you to attack me with all your strenght and I want you to use your mangekyou sharingan", she said.

Afther three hours of sparing with hokage I was soo tired.

„Enough for today", lady Tsunade said.

Lady Tsunade and I went to sake tavern because she wanted to drink sake.

She wanted I drink one but I don't want do that.

„If you can provoke your brother before your battle that would be great, becouse when your brother is jealous or angry he don't use his brain ", she said.

I laugh at that.

„From the start use your mangekyou sharingan and use knife technique and try to touch him and send electricity to his nerves system that would disable him", she said

„Sensei you know I'm not so good with knife blade technique", I said.

„You think that, from last month I was training you to develop that technique ",she said.

Lady Tsunade helped me with strategy and than she wanted we go to Konoha hospital.

„Lady Tsunade, why you wanted we come to hospital?", I asked.

„Just follow me", she said.

She come in one of doctor offices and she said: „Sit down".

„Excuse me?", I looked at her.

„Do what I said", she said.

„You'll be my pupil whatever it takes", she said and then I saw IV in her hands.

„Okay, lady Tsunade, I really think it isn't right time to check me and my fear od needles ", I said and I get up.

„You won't go anywhere before this be in your blood", she said.

„Lady Tsunade, I have one thousand proplems, because tomorrow I need to fight with my brother and he really wants I stop my training with you"

„And this will help you with that", she said.

„I know they'll watch you because they don't want you use something what can raise your strenght", she said.

„But they don't know about this, this is special substance which I made and now only you and me know about it, this is simitar to food pills, but it start to work when someone use lot of chakra, and tomorrow when you start to use your mangekyou sharingan you'll be really strong because of this"

„Lady Tsunade you're genius", I said.

„But effect will be gone after 3 hours and then you'll be exhausted", she said.

„I won't need more then 3 hours", I said.

„Try to relax", she said.

It's easy to say that.

„You need to go on mision with team 7", she said.

„No, no way, I don't wonna be in same team with him", I said.

And then I saw needle in my arm.

„You won't be in same team with Sasuke, I don't want you two destroy something, that was joke", she started to laugh.

„Tomorrow after your fight with Sasuke come to my house", she said with seriously voice.

„I understant", I said.

Thank you for reading my story and I'm still learning english so please don't be so strict. :-D And I really want to hear what you think about this story.


	5. Chapter 5

-INARI POV-

„Lady Tsunade, you don't have to wait me, you can go, you helped me so much", I said.

„No, I'll stay", she said with a smile.

„Thank you for everything, and I want you to know if I don't be your pupil anymore, I'll always be grateful", I said and one tear left my eye.

„You'll win, I'm sure in that", she said.

„My father knows that Sasuke has Mangekyou Sharingan longer than me, and if I win he won't stop searching for a way to stop my training with you", I said.

„Clan before blood", I said for myself.

„Like Naruto would say: „Never give up"", she said with a smile.

„I want ask you to be careful, you should not believe Itachi, maybe he's on your side, but he always want everything be properly, you'll have to free yourself from chakra sometimes "

„He would never use his genyutsu on me", I said.

„You have to be careful, don't get me wrong, but sometimes people you believe the most will betray you ", she said.

„I promise, I'll be careful", I said.

„Did you know one of Uchihas followed us all day?", she asked me.

„That's imposible", I said.

„Inabi Uchiha, I think", she said.

„Inabi...", I said and I remembered feeling that someone's watching me all day: „That's Inabi, for sure, unknown faces , that's his style"

„That's good for us, and if they ask you where were you all day, just tell them truth and say you had to work in hospital", she said.

„I'll take care of that nark", she said with big smile.

„Please don't kill him, that would not be good for me", I said and I started to laugh.

„But maybe I'll just break him one leg and some ribs", she said with a scary voice: „I'll go to say hi to him".

„Lady Tsunade, please do that after my fight with Sasuke", I said.

„Okay, but after your fight I'll do something", she said.

Soon I get chance to leave hospital.

When I got home I saw Inari's leaveing office of my father and I saw he's looking at me angrily.

„Inari", I heard voice of my favourite brother.

„Hey Itachi", I said.

I wasn't trying to cover that I'm worried in front of him.

Itachi started talk about how he believe in me, but now I have to be careful.

At dinner intense was in air.

My father and Sasuke had virulents smiles.

After dinner I felt really tired and I went to my room.

Soon I started to dream.

I was in hospital with ledy Tsunade and she was talking about medical ninjutsu.

Something here wasn't right, she would never give me lesson I can read in book, I can ask her if I don't understand something, but she would never read me lesson from a book.

„Free" , I said.

I was still in my room, but in shadow I saw Sasuke.

„What are you thinking you're doing?!", I yelled.

„Nice, you didn't need much time to understand", he said.

„What are you doing here?!", I yelled again.

„Just trying to understand your stategy", he said.

I was trying to stay calm, because if I use my sharingan now I won't have chance tomorrow.

I heard Itachi on the other side of the door and then he entered.

„What's happening?", Itachi asked.

„Someone came here and tried to use his genyutsu on me", I said angrily.

„Sasuke, go to your room now!", Itachi said angrily: „Do I need to babysit you?!"

Itachi took Sasuke to his room and before they leaved I said: „I owe you"

Sasuke looked at me and Itachi said: „Enough you two".

I dreamed memory from my childhood, Itachi was playing hide and seek with Sasuke and me.

Next morning I felt so refresh and I was ready for sparing with my brother.

Sasuke doesn't know how happy he is, he had sensei and his team, but Itachi and I only had my father and other Uchihas to train us.

I'm not someone who envy Itachi, because he'll become head of Uchiha clan, but Sasuke wants that title, Sasuke and I really love our brother but we want different things in life.

Breakfast was really akward and after that we get free time until our sparing and Sasuke and I got „guardians" which will be with us and they'll have to control what we're taking.

My „guardian" is Itachi and I'm really happy that I didn't get someone from Konoha police force, now no one can provoke me.

„Do you want I supervise you from reach?", Itachi asked me.

„No, it's okay"

„Inari, I'm really sorry, but I have to do this",he said.

„I'm really happy because you're my guardian", I said.

Until my sparing I have four hours.

My brother was trying to be less provoking as possible and all time he was standing in corner of my room.

„We need to go", he said and I saw that I only have one hour until my sparing.

I nodded.

Before we leaved my room he poked my forehead and said: „I believe in you".

We'll fight on hold of Uchiha clan, and I saw there's probably no one on duty, because everyone in Uchiha clan are there to watch our sparing and lot of them are in police uniforms.

Some of them are wringing for Sasuke and some of them are wrining for me, but lot if them are just standing there.

When I got at center of our battle field I saw Sasuke still isn't there and then I heard: „Inari, show them what you can!", that was Shisui and he's standing in first line.

Close to Shisui I saw lady Tsunade.

„Lady Tsunade, what are you doing here?", I asked.

„Are you stupid or something, I'm wringing for you", she said.

I'm really surprised because she's there, because no one who isn't Uchiha doesn't come to hold of Uchiha clan, but she's probably using that she is hokage.

She hugged me and said: „Show them I wasn't losing my time on your train".

I saw Sasuke is standing in front of me.

„Come here and make hand sign", my father said and he's judge.

We did hand sign, this is nonsense for me, because this is everything except friendly fight, Sasuke and I only wanted to smother each other.

„Ready, set... go!", my father said.

My brother and I awaked our sharingans.

Soon I can hear admiration of members of my clan when they saw my mangekyou sharingan.

I felt my power is growing.

I attacked first but my brother defended himself.

What came next were just attemps and defense, but time was flying.

Sasuke got hrom me two serious injuries on left leg and right arm, when I gave him injury on his leg he recided, and that was chance for me.

I inject my chakra in his system and he fell.

„What's happening with my body?", Sasuke asked angrily.

„You're paralyse for several hours, maybe one day", I said.

„Inari wins this sparing", my father said and Itachi and my mother ran to help Sasuke.

I got big injury on my left arm.

I went to help Sasuke but he just yelled at me: „Go away!"

„I'm sorry brother, but you'll have to accept that I'm not weak anymore", I said and I went to my father.

He told me that lady Tsunade can be my sensei now and he wasn't happy about it.

Lady Tsunade came to us and she said I have to go with her, and my father approved that.

„Are you okay?", she asked me when we left Uchiha clan.

„Yes, I am", I said but I was so tired and dizzy.

When we were in front of lady Tsunade house I fainted.

„Inari! Inari!", I can her calling me, but I was so weak and I can not open my eyes.


End file.
